The Supernatural
by XxXFallenAngelsXxX
Summary: Charlotte Winchester is not your average girl, she hunts things that haunt your darkest nightmares. She never wanted to do this but she was forced into it after her twin brother and mother died from the yellow eyed demon. Now she's sixteen and a half years old and she is starting to get headaches like Sam did before he found out he was chosen for the demon's side in the apocalypse.
1. Prologue

16 Years ago….

It was the night that me and my twin brother—Sammi John—turned six months old, I lay in my dad's room and Sammi lay in his room with our mom. The room was dark and quiet, except for Dad's loud snoring and then suddenly the snoring stopped; Dad rustled around in the covers, and then he stood up from his bed and walked over to me in my crib.

He looked down at me and smiled, and then he picked me up. Quietly he asked "How are you still awake?" Dad smiled and kissed me on the forehead, and then he laid me back down in my crib.

Dad walked out the door and down the hall, and then I heard soft whispers from the kitchen "Dean, stop. Last time this happened we ended up with two kids," Mom said playfully then quietly laughed.

Next to my crib a window slowly opened and a black smoke flew into my room and on the other side of my crib a man stood, his eyes were a vibrant yellow color. "Hello there, you sure are cute," he said, and voice sounded like a hissing sound. He took out of his black jacket pocket a silver knife, and he cut the palm of his hand open. Blood flowed from his wound, and the yellow eyed man let a few tiny drops fall into my mouth. He smiled evilly, and then turned into black smoke once again and flew across the hall into Sammi's room.

I heard loud footsteps walking slowly down the hall, and my dad walked into the room, he closed the door, and walked over to my crib. Looking over at me he smiled, and then picked me up.

Then, we heard it; the loudest, most sickening, blood curdling scream coming from Sammi's room.

Dad gripped me tights and ran out of my room with me in his arms, he ran across the hall and kicked open the door to Sammi's room. Everything was on fire a large puddle of blood was on the floor, and Mom was nowhere to be seen. Sammi's crib was a raging inferno, and shooting out the window was the black smoke that had visited me. "Yellow eyes," Dad muttered, and his eyes darted down to me. Then he ran out of the mass inferno that was Sammi's room, and out of the house. Soon the entire neighborhood was watching in disbelief as our house erupted into flames.

Dad watched the house burn down to the ground with a straight face, and he held me tight in his arms. Fire engines rushed to the scene, they were frantic about trying to put the fire out but nothing seemed to be working.

Dad looked down at me and said with a straight face "We're going to kill that evil son of a bitch."


	2. Chapter 1

Rain poured down from the dark night sky, it slid down the old, angled suspension bridge where it met a large puddle of blood; the red color and water swirled around each other in the small pools that lead down the bridge. The bridge was all but quiet, aside from the pouring rain, a snarling and grunting sound was further down the bridge; like a beast was feeding on something.

I quietly pulled up to the bridge; my headlights were pointed directly at the beast at the end of the bridge, it was fury and almost human-like. It has its dog-like muzzle buried deep in a human's chest cavity; blood poured out from the dead human's chest and flowed down the bridge like the river below.

I pulled the keys out of my 1967 Chevy Impala, and stepped out of the car and into the freezing rain. My black, worn combat boot splashed in one of the many puddles on the bridge, and the beast at the end of the bridge whipped its blood covered head up. It had piercing yellow eyes, and blood covered its muzzle; the beast growled a low and threating growl.

A smirk spread across my face as I lifted my silver pistol out from my old, black, leather jacket, because I knew exactly what to do. The beast barked at me and continued to growl, and I reached into the same pocket and pulled out a cartridge of silver bullets. A loud click rung the already noisy bridge as I loaded the cartridge of _silver_ bullets into my pistol, and I casually began walking down the bridge towards the beast. "Alright poochie, game's over," I said casually as I aimed my gun at the beast's heart. This thing looked like a human-wolf crossbreed; a werewolf.

Then, in the blink of an eye, the werewolf started to sprint towards me, it had its blood stained teeth bared at me, its yellow eyes were locked on my delectable neck, and its black fur was flying back as it ran towards me. I had him right where I wanted him.

I squeezed the trigger of my pistol and I watched the pure silver bullet fly through the air, and it finally made impact with the werewolf's heart. Its eyes were wide in shock, and it flew back a good five feet. Blood spewed from the wound, and the werewolf lay on its back unmoving. But then, slowly the werewolf started to look like a human again.

I turned around and headed back towards my car, I opened my car door and slid in; my leather jacket was soaked from the rain, and my long-ish, brown hair was sopping wet.

I grabbed the jingling keys out from my pocket and shoves them in the starter, my car roared to life, and the little heater in the front started to blow out the warm, precious air. My Papa Roach cd started playing, and the song "Scars" started to blare loudly. I smiled, buckled my seatbelt; that song always reminded me of my dad.

Slowly I backed up, and drove away from the old bridge and back onto the quiet highway. I was surrounded by thick forest on both sides, and I finally felt at ease.

Now I bet you're wondering who the hell I am; well, I'm Charlotte, Charlotte _Winchester_ and I am a hunter. I don't hunt the easy stuff—like turkeys, deer, etc.—I hunt werewolves, vampires, ghosts, and demons. At first my dad had no intention of making me a hunter like he is, but on the night when me and my twin brother turned six months old both of us got a nasty visit from the yellow eyed demon; I was in my dad's room, and Sammy was in his room with our mom. Dad went down stairs to get something when the demon was with me, and it went into Sammy's room where my mom interrupted there session. The demon killed her and the room burst into flames, Sammy died, and Dad and I swore to hunt that son of a bitch down and kill it.

But, I'm not like every sixteen year-old girl; I hate shopping, I have a job (and I love it), I'm not a fashion obsessed freak, I don't wear heels, and I hate everything girly.

But, what I'm like may surprise you: I'm a total Daddy's girl, I've been raised by my uncle Sam and my dad basically my entire life, I'm a hunter, I don't go to school anymore because of my job, I could be a nurse if I wanted to, and I'm a tomboy for sure. Still, people do call me beautiful; they say I get it from my dad. I have long-ish, soft curly hair that goes to my mid-back that is brown, I'm 5'9" and a bean pole, and people tell me all the time that I have gorgeous eyes that are this really pretty green color.

But most of the time I get that from drunk hunters at the Roadhouse.

I drove for what seemed like hours just listening to the same Papa Roach song over and over thinking about my dad and when he and Sam would get back from their hunt, and not so far off in the distance a small house made entirely out of wood had a blinking sign above it that said "Harvelle's Roadhouse" Quickly, I sped up so I could get there faster.

The gravel parking lot was full of trucks stocked with guns, holy water, knives, and crucifixes all for hunters. A small space was open right next to a massive, black truck loaded with guns of every sort; I drove into the space, parked, and locked my car. The rain had finally stopped and the full moon was out and shining, and even from outside I could hear the loud talking from the hunters from inside the roadhouse and the blaring rock music from inside.

I walked up onto the pavement and walked to the double wooden doors, I pushed the heavy door in, and dim lights flooded my vision. Hunters were everywhere, they were huge and mean looking, some were gambling, and some were passed out on the tables. The smell of alcohol was in the air, and also the smell of farts and burps.

A round bar was in the middle of the room, a red headed lady was whipping down the wooden counter; I walked across the wooden floor towards her. And I have no idea how she even heard me, but Ellen whipped her head up and said "Hey Charlotte!"

I casually laughed and replied back to Ellen, "Hey Ellen, so," I sat down on the old, leather empty bar stool, "have you heard anything about my dad and Sam?" Ellen went to the miniature fridge under the bar counter and pulled out a can of Wild Cherry Pepsi for me. "Thanks," I said quickly. And she sat the silver can on the table.

I was eager to know where they were, what they were hunting, and when they were coming back. Ellen laughed to herself, and then she said "Girl, you ask this everyday they are gone, and you're going to get the same answer every time—I don't know," I was disappointed, I really wanted to know if they were ok, "But," Ellen continued, and my eyes lit up, "your daddy did call me today and said that he would be back soon."

My heart skipped a beat, normal kids would give a fuck about when their dad and uncle would be back, but when you're a hunter like me you have no idea if the next time you see you dad is when he's wrapped up and set on fire. It's with the job you never know if you're going to live or not with every gig you get.

I opened up the can and took a big swig of my Wild Cherry Pepsi, and then let out the loudest burp I had ever done; it sounded like a man burp. Patrons of the bar turned their heads in disbelief, and the room went silent. One of the larger hunters stood up, he appeared to be out-cold drunk, and he stumbled his way to me at the bar. "You _hiccup_ sure are _hiccup_ pretty," He said in slurred speech, and then the room was filled with noise once again.

The drunk smiled sinisterly and asked "Why don't you come back to my hotel room?"

I laughed, and then said confidently "In your dreams, ass-hole."

Ellen went around the bar to get some beers out from the back, and the drunk put his head on my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "Come on, nobody has to know." And his hands ran up and down my body, and one of his hands was a tad too close to my butt. I sat down my drink, and said 'romantically' "Sure, right after this."

I swung my leg back and heeled him in the balls, he let out a whimper, and then I raised my right arm up and elbowed his in the face. The hunter's blue trucker hat flew off his grey haired head, and his hands covered his bearded face; he rolled around on the wooden floor in pain, and he moaned and groaned.

"That's my girl!" A familiar voice yelled proudly from behind, and the entire bar was laughing their asses off. I spun around in my seat to be facing the wooden, double doors at the other side of the bar, and standing in the doorway was my dad—Dean Winchester; and Sam was on the floor laughing.

"Hey, Dad," I said happily, and I got up from my chair and ran across the wooden floor to him. I quickly threw my arms around his chest, and hugged him tightly. Finally my dad was back.


	3. Chapter 2

Dad, Sam, and I sat at the empty bar counter, the roadhouse was beginning to clear out, and the loud noise of the hunters was subsiding. Sam looked at me, and then he asked "So, what was it? Shape shifter? Wendigo?"

"No, werewolf; and a big ass one if you ask me," I grabbed my drink and took a big swig out of it.

Dad whipped his head around from the hunter he was casually chatting with, and he stared at me intently. "Did it scratch you, bite you, or touch you?" Dad asked in a slight panic.

"No," I said casually, "I shot down before it could even get close to me." Dad was always overly protective of me, especially when I go on a hunt. He always asks me if the monster touched me or scratched me, and the answer is always no, but Dad tells me he doesn't want to lose me like we did with Sammi and Mom.

"Good!" Dad said in relief, and then he went back to talking with the hunter.

Sam looked at me in confusion, and then he quietly asked "Have you told him yet?" Sam knew my secret from the beginning; I saw visions of people dying and got horrible headaches—just like he did before everything shifted to the dark side. He starred into my green eyes, Sam had this way of looking at people just to get information out of them, and he was very good at it.

"No," I said blankly, "you guys have been gone so long that I haven't had the time between jobs." Sam looked back at Dad to see if he had heard, he didn't, and Sam went back to looking at me.

"You need to tell him, if you don't I will," Sam said plainly, his green eyes were identical to mine, and they were full of disappointment.

"Fine," I said, "I'll tell him when this place clears out."

Hours went by until Ellen shouted at the customers to and I quote "Get out of my fuckin' bar!" The hunters stared at her and shock, some quickly ran out the door, and some slowly backed away in terror. For as small as Ellen in she can be scary.

The bar cleared out quickly, and soon only Dad, Sam, Ellen, and I were the only ones in the entire building. "Well, Ellen, I think we'll get out of your hair for now," Sam said.

Dad took one last gulp of his beer, and said slightly drunk "Charlotte, you're driving." We all put our jackets on, and I took the keys to my 1967 Chevy Impala out of my pocket and twirled them around my finger.

"By guys," Ellen yelled from the back of the bar, and all three of us began to walk across the dimly lit, wooden floor. I twirled the keys around my finger, and all three if us walked to the wooden, double doors; Sam held the doors open for us, and we walked out of the warm roadhouse and into the cold, dark outside world.

A large forest stood dormant across the empty highway, it was quieter than a graveyard out there, and it gave me the chills. Something wasn't right out here; it felt wrong. The air was heavy, and the tension felt thicker than pea soup—as if I could cut it with a knife.

I gazed at the bright full moon, it was massive, stars clustered in the sky; they twinkled brightly.

A warm hand was placed on my shoulder, it broke my gaze from the large sky, and I looked down at my right shoulder to see my dad's hand on my shoulder. He smiled kindly and said "Come on, I'm fucking tired."

I smiled and we all walked to my car; the crunch of the gravel under our feet sounded like sonic booms in the quiet parking lot. Something was not right. Quickly, I unlocked the car's doors and slid in the front seat, but I noticed that Dean and Dad sat in the back; usually one sat in the front with me.

The car roared to life as I put the keys in, the headlight cast their bright beam on the side of the wooden roadhouse, slowly I backed out of the parking lot and out onto the highway. Not a soul was on the highway but us, no headlights we seen for miles, and the car was filled with an awkward silence. I could feel Sam's eyes burying there was into my mind, I had to tell.

"I need to tell you something," I stated.

"What, you're pregnant?" Dad asked jokingly.

"No, god no," I said in disapproval, "Sam's known for a while about this, maybe before I knew about it." I pulled up to an intersection, and the light was green; I could see two pairs of headlights growing larger and larger by the second. "I've been having visions like Sam had been having, you know, before his psychic thing went to the max." I tried to calmly explain everything, but when I peered into the mirror Dad had his _oh shit_ face on that was mixed with his disapproval face.

I punched the gas and I zoomed forward at the very worst time—two semis raced down the road at full speed, the drivers seemed to be unaware at the speed that they were going at, and my car full of people who I had loved were in the smack dab center of where they were going to collide. And then I heard the worst sound I could possibly hear—the sound of metal being crushed.

Then, I saw the head of the semi inches in front of my face, and finally I felt the cold metal collide with my skin. A white hot pain was inflicted throughout my body, and my entire world seemed to be going black.

I have no idea how my car had escaped, but quickly the car started sip out of control. We skidded across the intersection and finally crashed into a grassy field. Blood poured from my body, it was hard to pin point where, but I could feel the warm liquid form a large puddle around me and it soaked my body. My vision went black seconds later.

* * *

_**COMMENT PLEASE!**_


	4. Chapter 3

Dean's POV

It had seemed like days before I had come to, but all around me was loud talking. "The female is not responding!" A woman shouted franticly, somebody had been shining a very bright light in my eyes, a stabbing pain was in my arm, and my insides had felt like mush. Bones in my rib cage wriggle around inside me; they jabbed at my insides, and made me moan in pain. Carefully, I opened my eyes.

A man was shining a light above my face, I squinted and asked in total confusion "Where's my daughter?" The man was holding an iv full of blood over my head, he didn't respond to my question. "Where's my daughter!" I shouted at the man, and he merely just looked down at me.

"Sir, you need to calm down," He said bluntly.

"Charlotte!" I yelled in a panic, "Charlotte!" I tried to yank my hands up, but I seemed to be restrained to the gurney. Then I saw it, a long trail of blood drips the seemed to be in front of us. A young girl was on top of the bloody gurney, she was bleeding profusely from a head wound, and her golden brown hair was soaked in deep red blood. It was Charlotte.

Surgeons surrounded her, and one of the older surgeons with snow white hair yelled "Get her to the O.R. stat!" Then as we crossed an intersection Charlotte and the team of nurses and doctors raced down the hall, leaving a long trail of blood along with them.

My heart pounded out of my chest, "Sam!" I shouted in dire need for my brother; if he was even alive. "Sam!" I shouted once again, I was in a total panic; my brother and daughter could be dead and I would be left alone in this cruel world.

"Sir you need to calm down," one of the female nurses said sternly.

"Calm down?" I said in disbelief, "My family could be dead and _you_ want _me_ to calm down." She looked at me sternly, and then nodded to the burly, male nurse. And suddenly I got very sleepy, wait those bastards put something in my iv! Those little fu…..

Two days later

I lay in my hospital bed, my ribs bandaged, and I was waiting for Sam to check me out of the hospital. The nurses—that were not very hot—had told me that he was totally fine, but every single one refused to tell me about Charlotte; strange, isn't it.

The door quickly opened "You ready?" Sam had asked.

"Yeah," I said groaning as I stood up, "Do you know where Charlotte went off to?"

A grim look swept across Sam's face, and I could tell this would not be good. "Well, um, how about I show you," Sam said sadly. I stood up from my comfortable bed, with every step I took pain excruciated through my body, and I walked towards Sam. He held the door open for me like I was some cripple; I'm not a fucking cripple!

I walked out into the white and clean hospital; it was way too quiet out there for my likes. Sam and I walked silently towards one of the larger wings, we passed some smoking hot nurses, some busy doctors, and we were absolutely silent. Sam knew something bad, and he wasn't going to tell me.

Sam brought me to two, large, white doors, and above those doors was a sign that said "Comatose Unit" and the worst feeling that you could imagine swept over my body. "What room is she in?" I asked as bravely as I could.

"606," Sam said. I pushed inward on the door and it led us in to most silent place you could imagine, not a peep came from the open room doors. And the only sound in the entire unit was the sound of machines keeping the patients alive, and I had a terrible feeling in my gut—but I couldn't let it show.

We passed the open rooms that were filled with mourning family members, and when we reached room 606 my heart nearly skipped a beat; Charlotte had a tube shoved down her throat that helped her breathe, a bunch of wires hooked up to her, and an iv dripped blood into her.

A huge lump formed in my throat, and a painful feeling swept all over my body. I quietly walked into the room as if she could hear me, "Hi Charlotte," I choked out. It was painful to see my daughter like this, and it was even more painful to know that she could hear me and that she couldn't acknowledge my existence.

There were a few chairs in the room, so plopped down in one and just starred at her. Sam stood behind me, "I'm really sorry, Dean."

"Yeah, I am too," I said in sorrow.

* * *

**COMMENT PLEASE**


End file.
